Shadows of the moon
by OuTkAsT sAiYaN
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity is taking over the universe and no one can stop her.... Unless your Sailor Saturn and a group of young Super Saiyans!
1. Default Chapter

OuTkAsT sAyIaN: Hi. This is your unfriendly neighborhood Sayian speaking. I don't own DBZ or SM. I would have to leave the hood if I did so on with the story. Oh yeah I really do enjoy reading flames so hit me wit your best shot 


	2. The exile of the goddess of death and re...

Chapter one  
  
The exile of the goddess of death and rebirth  
  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo. The best place to live in the whole universe! There was nothing but peace and happiness in this glorious town.. Or so many thought. Underneath it all their leaders have became tyrants, there cause have became unpure, the good power of Queen Selenity no longer used for the power of good. In a great hall, all beautiful queen sat on her throne looking at all that she possessed. She has changed a whole lot since the good old days when she fought for love and justice. Now she fought for justice in a new way. Complete Dictatorship. Suddenly a holographic projection appeared in front of her. "How's my empire growing?" Neo Queen Serenity asked the figure on the other side. "Greatly your highness. We have taken over almost all of the western galaxies except for New Namek." Sailor Mercury said. "What is taking you so long!" Serenity snapped. "W..Well most of the Namekians fell like flies but now we have met up with a small band of powerful rebels that are fighting our soldiers." Sailor Mercury said nervously. "Well ya'll better get on it or you'll face my wrath if we lose this planet!" Serenity yelled. "III'm on it" Sailor Mercury said as the projection left "No one will stand in the way of my power." She said as she walked out of the Throne Room to eat dinner with her family.  
  
The small group of warriors quickly ran across the plains. "Why are we running for?" The lavender haired one said. "Yeah, we could wipe them out in one easy motion." The one with real spiky hair said. "Need I remind ya'll that Dende and Piccolo asked us to protect this tribe, not battle the enemy." The older one said. They quickly where approaching a Namekian village. "Gohan, Trunks, Goten glad your safe!" The chief of the tribe said. "There wasn't no need for worrying. No one in the universe could stop us!" Trunks said as he shot a smirk just like his father would. "Yeah were saiyans from Vegeta-Sei. You'll all be safe." Goten said. Gohan just stared at the two young, cocky saiyans. Then all of a sudden. "There coming. The Sailor Senshi's are coming!" A young namek yelled while running. "JUPITER THUNDERCANNON BLAST!!!" The three warriors watched as the namek was disintegrated right in front of their eyes.  
  
Running after the saiyan warriors was the most feared elite fighting force in existence. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, the Sailor Senshi's. They when around taking over the planets that their regular ground soldiers couldn't take. Sailor Saturn followed the other senshi's as they ran after Sailor Jupiter. She was always the first one to make it to the scene of a battle. Lately she has been thinking. What where they doing taking over worlds that had little or no power at all. The times have changed them very much. "Hey Saturn! What's wrong?" Sailor Venus, Leader of the Scouts, asked. "Nothing just thinking about stuff." She answered. "Don't worry killing a few green men will help out a lot!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Yeah!" The rest of the scouts yelled in agreement. "There's the last Namekian Village." Sailor Neptune said as she sped up. "Well lets win this one for the Silver Moon Empire!" Sailor Pluto yelled. Gohan looked as seven more girls in different colored mini-skirts arrived. "What took you?" Jupiter asked. "Sorry just enjoying the cries of a namek." Uranus said. This comment made Gohan even angrier than he already was. He began to scan them for their power level. "Mercury can you get a reading on these guys?" Venus asked. Well they have a combined power level of 2000." Mercury said as she tried to contain a laugh. "Combined of 2000? I shouldn't waste my time." Jupiter said. "Well let me see what ya'll got." Gohan said. He scanned. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Gohan yelled. "What is it Gohan." Trunks said as he and Goten took defensive posses. "0." Gohan said. "What!" Goten said. "We don't use the old fashion ki like you do. You can't detect our powers." Mercury said. "I say that we take them out now!" Trunks said. "Lets go guys." Gohan said. Then a yellow aura surrounded all of them. "What's going on." Pluto said. "There power is going up exponentially!" Mercury said. Then with one mighty yell each one of their hair turned from its original color to yellow. "All three of them are Super Saiyans." Uranus said. "I thought Serenity killed all of the Saiyans three years ago." Mars said. "You girls couldn't stop us then and ya'll still can't stop us now!" Goten said. "I beg to differ!!" Sailor Neptune said. She held a young Namek in her hand. "Get your hands off of him!" The chief yelled. "Only if these three power down now!" Venus ordered. They complied with the statement and dropped their SSJ form. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" With that statement a chain of energy hearts trapped the warriors. "When they release the child get on our ship and go to Vegeta-Sei." Gohan said "But Gohan.." "DO IT!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Your handsome. I bet I could have some fun with you." Jupiter said as she licked Gohan's face. He spit in her face. "Never you bitch." Gohan said with a grin. "Alright do it Neptune!" Mars yelled. "She isn't going to kill the kid!" Saturn thought. "I have to do something!" "NEPTUNE TIDAL..." Before she could get the last word out Saturn hit her with the end of her glaive. Neptune dropped the namek and the young boy ran to the chief. "Get out of here now!" Gohan yelled. They mad there way to their spaceship and blasted off. As the others checked on Neptune, Saturn cut the saiyans loose. "Thanks." Trunks said. "Who are you?" Goten asked. "Formalities later." She said as she finally got all of them loose. When they looked at the Scouts they all where up and ready to fight. "Saturn, why did you hit Neptune." Mars said. "I'm tired of killing the innocent and all who get in the way of Neo Queen Serenity!" Saturn yelled. "Fine then. Your no longer part of us and good luck." Venus said. "Huh." Gohan said as the Senshi spacecraft landed in front of them. "Good Luck getting off this planet before we destroy it!" Mercury said as the door shut. Then they blasted off. "Now where dead!" Trunks said. "Man and I never got to do everything I wanted to do." Goten said. "Don't worry death is another phase of life." Saturn said. "I'm not ready to die yet. I have a wife and kid at home. Let me show you the new trick dad showed me." Gohan said. The senshi's watch the group of four on a monitor. "I'm going to love the look on their faces as the beam tears the planet apart." Neptune said as she held her face. "Beam fired!" Mercury yelled. "Impact in 10.9..8.." "Look at that their all comforting the one called Gohan!" Jupiter laughed. "7..6..5.4" "Why is he touching his head?" Neptune said. "3..2.1." "WHAT THERE GONE!!!!!!!" Venus yelled as the group disappeared in a yellow blur and couldn't sensed anywhere else on the planet. Then New Namek blew up. "Make a course for Crystal Tokyo. Saturn you traitor. You and your saiyan friends will die for this." Venus said as she looked at the aftermath of the explosion. 


	3. Trapped Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Trapped Behind Enemy Lines  
  
  
  
The group of four reappeared in a long destroyed forest area. "Where are we Gohan?" Goten asked. "We're back on Earth. This is what use to be Black Forest." Gohan said as he surveyed the area that he uses to call home. Then they all looked at Saturn. In a blink of an eye he was behind the scout. "You have ten seconds to give me a good reason not to break your neck." Gohan said as he held the girl by the neck. "Hey, she helped us out give her some slack man." Trunks said as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "She might be trying to trick us to find the location of Vegeta- Sei." Gohan said. "Yeah she might, but then why would they try to blow her up then." Goten said. Gohan thought about it and then let her go. "Now that wasn't called for." Saturn said trying to catch her breath. "Sorry." Gohan said with a slight smile. "So where do we go from here?" Goten said as he looked around. "We need a ship to get off of this planet." Gohan said. "Why didn't you use your teleportation power to get us to your planet?" Saturn asked. "I'm not that good yet." Gohan said. "Then we have to go to Crystal Tokyo." Trunks said as he looked at the beautiful city from on top of the hill. "Well have the element of surprise. They don't know we're here." Gohan said as he started to walk in that direction. "Well let's go." Saturn said as she ran after Gohan. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and ran after the two.  
  
"The mission was a slight success your highness." Venus said as she stood before the royal family. "What do you mean slight?" King Darien said. "Well we killed most of the Nameks. A group of saiyans saved the rest." Venus said "SAIYANS!" Neo Queen Serenity yelled as she stood up. "Y y y yes saiyans. But then we captured them. But then Saturn switched sides and freed them." Venus said obviously scared. "SATURN A TRAITOR!" Serenity yelled. "Yes and so we left them on the planet and blew it up but they escaped." Venus finished. "THEY ESCAPED!!!!" Serenity said as she grabbed Venus by the neck. She lifted her up into the air. "I tell you girls to go take a planet and leave no survivors and then you come back telling me a powerful race that could topple my empire is still alive and kicking!" Serenity squeezed as hard as she could. "I ought to ki.." "My queen a group of rebels have been spotted coming towards town. Three of them are using ki power while one is using magical." A guard reported. "That's them.." Venus somehow managed to say. Serenity threw Venus to the ground. "You better go and eliminate this treat or you'll suffer the consequences. Take my daughter. She'll deal with Saturn." She said. "Yes.. your. highness." Venus said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Saturn led the way throw the city of crystals. "Hey man I'm hungry." Goten said. "We don't have time to worry about food." Gohan said as he watched everyone who passed them cautiously. "I'm going to die if I don't get any food soon!" Goten yelled trying to make a scene. People started to look at them. "Shut up already. Saturn find us a place to eat." Gohan said. She led them to a nearby café. They walked in and took a seat in the very back of the place. "Hi. I'll be your waitress for the evening what may I get yall?" The woman said as she handed them the menus. "I'll have a number one and a small diet coke." Saturn said. "Ok what will you guys have." The waitress asked. "Well have 10 of everything." The saiyans said in unison. "You have to be kidding me." The waitress said. "Nope." Trunks said. The waitress came back about thirty minutes later with their order. The saiyans began to chow down. If they weren't too busy eating they would have heard what was on the t.v. at that exact moment. "This is an emergency! A group of four dangerous individuals have entered the town and are a danger to our city itself. These three guys here are from a vicious race known as saiyans and the young girl here is a traitor to the throne." The voice said as they shown surveillance pictures of the group in the town. "If you see this group notify the authorities immediately." The waitress walked over to the manager of the store and told him and he called the police.  
  
"Man that was a great dinner!" Goten said as he patted his belly. "I can't believe you guys ate that much." Saturn said as she still sat in her seat looking on in amazement. "I still could have ate more." Trunks said. They began to get up and leave when the waitress ran up to them. "Nnno you can't go just yet." She said nervously. "Why do you say." Gohan began to sense a lot of energy coming in their direction. Gohan grabbed the woman by the arm. "What did you do!" He yelled. Then someone in mech-armor flew through the wall and started shooting at the group. Gohan grabbed the waitress and flew out of the door. "LET ME GO!" The woman yelled. "How about thanks for saving your life." Gohan said as he released the woman. "Alright you piece of shit!." Gohan said as he stared down the mech. Then 100 more showed up. "We should run for it. The hangar isn't that far away!" Saturn yelled at Gohan. "Goten, Trunks. Get the ship. I have some anger to release." Gohan said as he stared down the mechs that where right in front of him. Goten nodded and he and Trunks followed Saturn down the street. Then ten mechs started to follow them. "Oh no you don't!" Gohan yelled as he formed a ball of energy in his hand. He blasted it at the mechs and destroyed all of them. "Well who's next." Gohan said as he put his attention on the remaining 99 mechs. "Put your hand in the air and surrender. Queen Serenity might lighten up your sentence." the leader said over a loud speaker. Gohan stood there. Then they opened fire onto the saiyan. After the big explosion a ball of smoke covered the blast area. "Well let's get the other three." The leader said. Then from the smoke a yellow ki ball blew up the leader of the mech group. Then Gohan flew out of the smoke and put his fist through the cockpit of one of the mechs causing it to blow up. Then he flew towards another of the units as it shot at him. He disappeared and reappeared behind it and he once again put is fist through it. The pilot continued to shoot so Gohan turned it from side to side causing it to blow up many of the other mechs out there then when it was out of bullets he tossed it into another mech blowing both of them up. He realized there was only one left. The mech looked around at his fallen allies. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. He charged up his rifle for a blast. Gohan started to walk towards him. "Eat this Saiyan Scum!" he yelled as he blasted at Gohan. Gohan casually swatted the energy aside. He snatched the pilot out of his mech. "Tell this to your queen. She and her empire will pay for what happen on Namek! Tell her that Son Gohan said so." He said as he tossed the pilot to the side. He blasted off and caught up with the group.  
  
"What took you?" Goten asked. "Had to send a message." Gohan said. "Well tell us where right here." Venus said. The group looked ahead and about ten yards ahead of them was the Sailor Senshi's. The group took battle stances. Then one around Saturn's age came out. "No, I want to fight Saturn not all of you." Sailor Mini Moon said. "You don't have to listen to them Saturn. Well fight together." Trunks said. "Yeah don't let them fool you there probably gonna jump in!" Goten said. "No let the girl fight." Gohan said. "But Gohan." "Well intervene if they try to interfere." Gohan said. Saturn stepped out. "Why did you leave us, old friend." Mini Moon said. "Cause I wana fight for the freedom of the universe." Saturn said as she took a defensive pose. "You know you can't beat me. With the silver crystal on my side you'll lose for sure." Mini Moon said as she Charged Saturn. Goten charge up a ki sphere and hurled it at Mini Moon. She dodged it. "You think a little trick like that can." She was stopped by a fist to the face. Saturn had hit her to the ground. Mini Moon got up. "When did you learn to hit like that." Mini Moon said as she rubbed her cheek. "Goten! Why did you do that!" Saturn yelled. Then she looked over a Jupiter. She had launched an attack on her and Goten countered it. "Well, we're not going to get a fair fight. Cover your eyes." Gohan said. Goten and Trunks covered their eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding white light filled the area blinding everyone. Goten grabbed Saturn and they ran into the hangar into a spaceship and blasted off. "They'll follow us to Vegeta-Sei." Goten said as he piloted the ship. "Stop the ship." Trunks said. The ship stopped and Trunks, Gohan, and Goten flew outside. They powered up to Super Saiyans. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled. "BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks yelled. "MASEKO-HA!" Gohan yelled. The three attacks combined into one super attack and leveled the spaceship hangar!  
  
As they flew towards Vegeta-Sei. "You guys I could have fought that spoiled brat!" Saturn yelled. "Don't worry about it. You'll get a chance. This is only the beginning of the war." Gohan said as he looked into the empiness of outerspace. 


End file.
